The Ghost King
by SujuLoVeR1234
Summary: There was a boy, there was a girl, now all you need to do is through in some action and romance and you have a story. What will happen to Sam will she die or will Danny come to her rescue again if only she didn't want to kill him!
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost King.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning.

This took place after the graduation...(Grade 8 to Gr.9)

BEEP, BEEP.

"Uh what" Said a sleepy Danny Fenton...

7:00 AM "WHAT, I overslept oh no i'll be late for school, wait a minute, JAZZ!"

Just then Jasmine Fenton came laughing into Danny's room.

"You fell for it ha it's the summer! Hahahahahaha" Laughed Jazz.

"This is'nt over!" Cried Danny.

Then a knock came to Danny's door. Tucker ran in yelling "BAD NEWS, BAD NEWS!"

"What is it Tuck, and wheres Sam?"said Danny.

"That's what I came here for... Sam's, Sam's going to New York!" Yelled Tucker almost out of breath and crying.

"Oh no thats horrible news Tucker, where, has she left yet,where is she?"Danny said with something in his eye (he refuses to cry)...

"No shes still here but shes leaving soon and shes moving there permenantly."

"Well then lets GO!"

Danny and Tucker rushed out of the house and down to the airport.

Meanwhile...

"I feel kind of sad that I did'nt tell Danny and Tucker. Ecspecialy since I...I love... Danny" Sam thought to herself.

"She can't leave I..I love...Sam" Danny thought while running. "Wait why I'm I running when i can fly? Tucker GRAB ON TO ME!" " Ok then but Danny be careful." Just then Danny transformed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

In a matter of minutes they were at the airport...

Danny transforms back to Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam!" Yelled Tucker.

"Wait is that Tucker and... Danny!" Sam thought trying to block it out and ignore them.

"Oh you can't ignore us Sam!" Yelled Tucker again.

Just then Sam's personal maid (which she considered her mother) came out and said "Why don't you tell your friends the real reason you are going to New York, Sam? Well your not actually going to NY your going to the ghost zone."

"No I Can't just come out with it and say 'oh I have regained my memories of being a million year old princess of the ghost zone!' I'll tell them a reason but not that reason, anyways my father has been re-awakened and I don't want to cause any problems. I'll come back in like 2 years so that he won't suspect that I'm in Amity Park." Reasoned Sam.

"Oh yes there is that problem, darn it!" Said the maid.

So then Sam walked over to Danny and Tucker.

"What is the meaning of this? Sam why are you leaving?"Said Danny tiredly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back in 2 years on December 20th. Then I'll be back for good."

"Ya but why, why are you leaving?" Asked Danny confused.

"Ok I can't lie to you guys your my best friends I have to go into hiding."

"Hiding from what? Is it Tucker because you know we can just ditch him"

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Yelled an angery Tucker.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding Tuck. No really whats the real reason your hiding Sam?" Said Danny.

But when he turned around Sam Manson was gone. Just then Danny saw Sam's plane going into flight. He started crying, and this was the first time he had ever shown his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A Faithful Meeting.

December 20, 2010

"It has been 2 years since Sam left I hope shes ok. But the good news is shes coming back today!" Said a very cheerful Tucker.

"Ya we havn't seen her in so long I wonder how shes doing" Said Danny as they both walked to school.

Just then Danny bumped into a beautiful girl.

"Sorry." They both said it at the same time, they both blushed.

"Are you ok, whats your name, Do you live around here?"Asked a blushing Danny.

"Does he always babble this much?" Asked the girl.

"Ya when he's nervous, sorry my apologies, my name is Tucker Foley"Said Tucker.

"Your Tucker Foley? So you must be Danny Pha-Fenton, I'm I right?"Asked the girl.

"Ya thats me."Said Danny as he was lending a hand to the girl, to help her up.

"Thank-you Danny may I call you that, and may I call you Tucker?" "Ya sure." Both answered at the same time.

"Sorry bye we gotta go to class now."Said Tuck as they walked to the school.

"I've found them!" Said the girl.

She rushed to the school "Good thing I enroled here..."

Danny and Tucker rushed into the class room.

"Students we have a new student today...come in here."Said Mr. Lanser

But then walked in was the girl Danny and Tucker had met earlier. She had long black hair down to her butt, purple eyes and always wore purple lipstick. She was an Ultra recylable vegitarian and didn't eat any types of meat. She always wore black and purple to school, and loved being a goth (exept for all the make-up).

"Hey that's the girl me and Danny ran into this morning." Said Tucker.

"Oh really since you and your friend already know her you will be her school tours, and if you know her then what is her name?"Asked Mr. Lanser.

"Ummmmmm..." Both of them mumbled.

"Yes we have known each other for years Mr. Lanser."Said the girl.

"WHAT." Both of them said.

"Allow me my name is Samantha Manson aka Sam" Said Sam.

"WHAT, SAM'S BACK!" Said everyone in the class room. "She's hotter then ever."Said Dash.

"Shes even prettier then me *faints* " Says paulina.

But then there was an earthquake...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster Attack!

After the earthquake everyone settled down and sat back down in their seats.

But following right after a huge ghost smashed in the room look for something.

"Oh no how did they find me so fast in less they were in on my plan all this time, but thats impossible. But if they were, I have to block out my ghostly presence, if Danny senses me then he will know that I'm a ghost. That's it I have to give him the _ghostly kiss_. But if I do that then I will lose half of my power and I'll have to wait at least 3 days to get it back, that will leave me weaker then ever." Thought Sam.

Everybody rushed out of the class room exept for Danny, and Sam.

"What are you doing, go Sam I don't want you to get hurt when you have just returned!" Said Danny worried.

"Danny, I'm afraid if this ghost gets what it wants I'll have to leave again! Do you want that?" Said Sam.

"What if this ghost gets what it wants? What, and no I don't want you to leave again, and then come back in 2 years." Said Danny trying to battle the ghost.

"No Danny, I'm afraid because if I leave again I'm _never coming back._"Said Sam.

"WHAT!" Said Danny.

Sam jumped just in time to save Danny from getting hit from the ghosts attack, but also got a tiny bit of power drained. "I'm sorry Danny, but I have to do this."

Just then she pinned him to the groung and _kissed _him passionately. Just then Danny felt like a spark went through him. "There I did the _ghostly kiss_, wait a minute, oh no I... I feel like i want to go to sleep, but thats only because I need to recharge." Thought a fainted Sam.

3 Days Later...

"Hey Sam wake up!" Said Danny. Sam opened her eyes and saw they were in her house. "What happened?" "Well you kissed me and then fainted, but can you tell me whats happening because when you kissed me, the ghost just went away." Said Danny blushing.

Sam blushed "It's simple the ghost was looking for something and when you kiss someone in its pressence then it will simply dissapear." Said sam awkwardly. "I had to lie because I can't tell him." Thought Sam.

"Well you have to come up with a better lie Sam, because I can see right through this one. Oh ya and I'm wondering why are'nt your parents here?" Asked Danny.

"Oh well don't tell Tucker then ok?"Said Sam. "Ok." Answered Danny. "Well then here it goes, my parents died because of ghosts and I had to go into hiding because I know and have what they want, and the king of the ghost zone has been re-awakened." "What! Your parents are dead and you have something that the ghosts want?" Danny questioned. "Yes" Replied Sam.

"What do they want though?" Danny asked. "You do not want to know, Danny the time is not right to tell you, but they should be here any moment so I need to get out."Sam said as she tried to get up but was to weak to. Just then Sam slipped and came crashing to the floor, luckly Danny caught her. "Are you ok Sam? You should'nt try to do that. Ok."Asked Danny. "Yes, I'm ok and ok I'm not going to try that again." Sam blushed...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Biggest Mistake!

But just then they both slipped and Danny landed on top of Sam.

"Well this is an awkward pose." Said Sam blushing.

"Ya really askward." Agreed Danny.

Both of them blushed and Danny started falling... Right on to Sam's lips!

He kissed her passionately, and she kissed back! "Danny I've been holding this in for a long time and I want to tell you now... I... Love you Danny Fenton!" Said Sam crying. "Well I've been keeping this in for a long time too, I love you Sam Manson." Replied Danny "For real Danny?" Ya"

And then there lips met again and there kiss lasted long.

But then a humongous ghost came in and tried to grab Sam, but Danny transformed into Danny Phantom "I'm Goin' Ghost!" Yelled Danny. But then Sam gave Danny the _ghostly kiss_ again and the monster vanished. " You did it again Sam what's the truth?" Asked Danny suprised about what had just happened. "Ok fine I'll tell you, but I'm not sure if you will love me after this." "I'll always love you Sam from the first day I met you." "Well then lets start with this I was'nt in New York this entire time I was in the ghost zone. But sadly thats all i can tell you right now." "What you were in the ghost zone!" Danny stared at her. "What are you looking at?" "No it's just how much you've changed these past years." "I can change back if you want me to it's you choice Danny." "Oookk"

"Ok then, Danny can you lend me a hand, can you make an ice dagger for me?" "Ok but don't do anything reckless with it." Said Danny making an ice dagger. He passed it to Sam "Here you go." "Thank-you." Said Sam putting the ice dagger to her hair. "What are you doing?" "Oh well you wanted me to go back so I'm going back." Just then she cut her hair to its normal size and put it in a pony tail. "Like it?" "Yes." Replied Danny. "It's just like last time." And at that moment there lips locked to each other again but this kiss didn't last long this time, because a ghost had crashed the place, but this ghost wasn't like the other ghosts he... He was the king!

Just that minute he saw what they were up to and he grabbed Sam and said "If you want to see your girlfriend again then gather _**all**_ of your classmates and come to the cliff of remembrance. Oh ya and you put your hands on her again and your dead! You here me DEAD!" And with that he left, so danny did exactly as he was told to...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Cliff Of Rememberance.

Just then Danny and his classmates rushed to the cliff only to see that sam was almost being thrown off the cliff. "Oh so your finally here!" Said the ghost king. "No it's just a trap get out of here!" "Oh are you that conserned about the one you love? Really sometimes I can't even call you..." "Call me what, and I know you wouldn't say it here or else i would be killed!" "What killed?" Said Danny confused. Just then the ghost king sent Sam flying over back into Danny's arms. "Why did you do that?" "Because there is one thing to not let her die you have to kiss her willingly, even though I hate it." "What the heck?" "Just do it!" "Ok, ok" then Danny leaned in and kissed Sam once more. That moment Sam's body started glowing. "No you should have not done that Danny, just remember this I love you and I always will." Sam said as she floated back to the ghost king. "FINALLY SHE HAS BEEN RESURRECTED HAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF MINUTES NOW!" "What are you talking about its not like she died." Said Danny.

Just then Sam's body started moving. "Yes it's time!" Said the ghost king.

Sam's body emitted flashes of light and she was changing in the coffin in which she was in.

Her hair became long again and not black but a blood red colour with black and white streaks. Her eyes became filled with hatred and became blood red too, her lips came to a point where they were the natural colour of red. She was no longer waring what she normaly wore, she was waring a strapless red dress that came down to about her knees. She was also waring boots up to her ankles that were black. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves and 3 black bangles around each hand. She then bursted out and greeted everyone. "Why hello, Danny, Tucker and all the rest of you. Oh ya and Danny get ready to fight because I want a rematch! Right Now!" "What's this about a rematch I've never fought you in me life." "Oh ya you don't remember do you?" "Remember What?" "May I?" she turned to the king. "Yes you may." Right then she snapped and the lake underneith the cliff began whirling. "Fine then if you don't want to remember then I'll have to make you." Then she simply pushed him of the cliff and in to the lake. Everyone raced to the bottom only to see Danny still falling but then transforming to his Phantom form, everyone gasped!

But then Sam came out of nowhere and kicked him down into the water.

He suddenly remembered everything, about how Sam and him _**were**_ lovers but then he broke her heart, but it was'nt him it was this girl that had fell for him and was planning on sabatoge. The only thing he couldnt remember was that sam was the princess of the ghost zone.

"What, now I remember everything." "Good now you remember that were enemys don't you?"

"No, we used to be lovers remember?" "No I cant remember because you hurt me and now I dispise you!" But then Sam felt like she was having a power shortage. "Oh no father he didn't mean it my powers are shorting!" "How is that possible?"Asked the ghost king but then Sam started falling, but the ghost king caught her. "You will pay for what you have done!" "Ya, ya, ya, she'll turn back in a matter of minutes right?" "No, your wrong she will not turn back. I think it's time for you to know the truth. Ok then first of all, this girl is my daughter!" "What?" "You heard me! Second of all, when she moved she was just protecting you guys, even though I don't really understand why, and third of all, she will die if-" But Tucker cut him off. "What is this about her dieing just let Danny kiss her again." "It's not that simple you nut. This Danny only had one chance to do that and he did'nt mean it so now I will give you special permission to try and save my daughter." The king mummbled. "What was that?" Said Tucker. "What you need our help?" ''Ok fine lets put it that way... but you only have 5 days before my daughter dies! SO hurry up!" Yelled the ghost king desprately.

"Father I have less time than that my body feels like it wants to rip apart now I only have 3 days ahead of me." Sam whispered in her fathers ear. "What!" "Ok then I fully understand, Danny, Tucker you only have 3 days now my daughters body is messing with her." "Ahhh!" Said Sam as she told her father to take her home. "Take me home father, Oh ya and can you please STOP CALLING ME SAM! MY NAME IS SAMILLIA!" Yelled Samillia madly.

"Ok were going now, you have to find six stones that represent: Friendship, Saddness, Extremely happy, Happy, Confused and the most important Love. There all in the ghost zone." "Ok then." Danny had said.

One Hour Later...

"Ok then are you ready to go in to the ghost zone?" Asked Danny. "Yeah." replied Tucker.

So then they flew into the ghost zone in search of the stones.

Soon they came across the first stone and its protector and then without a second glace he relized that it was frostbite. "Oh, hi Danny can you keep this stone for me it always makes me sad." "Ookk." Replied Danny as he took the stone and put it in the thermos right away. "Thank-you but now I'm afraid we have to leave. Bye frostbite." "Bye Danny!" Frostbite yelled as he and Tucker flew away.

"Well that was easy" Said Tucker.

"To easy" Said Danny as he looked around.

"Why cant you see that this job is going to be easy - wait what is that?" Asked Tucker.

"I'm a ghost mirror and you two have a message." Said the ghost mirror.

"Oh I've heard of you guys so whats the message?" Said Danny.

Then the mirror played th message.

"Greetings, Samillia is not getting better so you must hurry in finding thoughs stones." Said the ghost king in the mirror.

"Ok, ok ghost king we will" Said Tucker.


	6. Chapter 6 authors note

sorry but im discontinuing this story i might think about it and reconsider but iom focusing on my other storys right now. 


End file.
